A Solangelo Christmas
by Bianca.deserved.better
Summary: Nico gets snowed into his cabin, Ugly christmas sweaters are made, bones are broken, and much more. Told after The blood of Olympus but ignores the trials of Apollo series. Sorry I am awful at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

A Solangelo Christmas

**Once again, quick disclaimer, these characters are not owned by me, they are owned by Rick Riordan and I take no ownership over them.**

Nico

Told after the Blood Of Olympus, Ignores Trials Of Apollo

It was that time of year, Christmas season. Nico crawled out of his coffin-like bed, (He was still annoyed about the decorations of his cabin, after all, he was a son of Hades, not a vampire.) Nico glanced at his window. Fresh snow had fallen overnight, a lot of it too, covering everything in a thick blanket of white. Icicles gleamed in the morning light on the trees. It was December 21st, only four days left until Christmas. Nico got dressed in a warm winter jacket and walked to the door, his socks sliding on the smooth wooden floor. He turns the door knob and pushes, but the door doesn't budge. He glances once more out the front window this time, to see it covered in snow.

"What the..." he mumbles to himself as he tries the door again. It still doesn't move an inch.

"Shoot!" he yells. He's snowed in. He paces around his cabin, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How am I going to get out of here?" He murmers. He gazes out the side window at the cabin next door. It's not nearly as covered in snow as Nico's. _Zeus must really have it in for me today. _He thinks to himself. He continues to pace around his cabin, lost in thought, until breakfast. His stomach growls. He hears the laughter of the other campers on their way to the dining pavilion. Now is his chance to get some assistance. The front windows are still iced shut and covered in snow, so he tries the less snow-covered side window. It too, doesn't move.

He spots Will walking with his cabin-mates at the cabin next door. Now's his chance.

"Hey!" Nico shouts, pounding on the window. Will glances around, looking for the source of the noise.

"Will!" Nico shouts again, rapping his knuckles against the window pane. Will's gaze settles on Nico's window and a wide grin spreads across his face. Nico can tell Will is trying his hardest not to laugh. Will says something to his siblings, then skips towards Nico's window.

"Hey babe, whats's wrong?" He asks, still surpressing his grin.

"I'm snowed in." Nico mumbles, his face flushing with embaressment.

"You're WHAT?" Will asks, his dimples deepen as he smiles. Nico sighs through his teeth.

"I said, I'M SNOWED IN!" Nico shouts. WIll bursts out laughing, hugging his chest in atempt to surpress his giggles. Nico presses his face to window pane and glares.

"Can you get me out?" Nico asks, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Mmm, what's in it for me?" Will asks, arching his eyebrows with mock sympathy.

"Will!" Nico shouts, exsasperated, and hungry. His stomach won't stop growling.

"Alright, alright." Will says, stepping back from the window. "I'll go get Leo." Will runs off towards the dining pavilion.

Will

Will skips off to the dining pavilion, grinning the whole way. This is going to be fun. He stops at the Hephesteaus table and grins at Leo.

"What is it dude?" Leo asks, his mouth stuffed with pancakes so it sounds more like "Woh eh it ood?" Will's grin stretches wider.

"Nico's snowed into his cabin!" Will squeals with excitement.

"Nico's snowed in?" Piper asks, leaning towards Will and Leo.

"Oh man, this is going to be fun." Leo says, returning Will's grin.

"Can I come?" Piper asks.

"Sure princess, the more the merrier." Leo says. Piper then leans over into the aisle between the rows of the tables and cups her hands around her mouth.

"Jason! Annabeth! Percy! Do you guys want to come too?" Piper shouts across the aisle.

"To where?" Percy asks, standing up.

"Nico's snowed into his cabin!" Will shouts back. A smile spreads across Percy's face and soon the whole crowd of demigods bursts into laughter.

"Oh yeah baby!" Percy shouts, "Wouldn't miss it!" soon enough the six campers were skipping along, on their way to the hades cabin.

"Why is this so exciting?" Annabeth had asked along the way.

"Nico always acts so funny when he's mad!" Leo had said. "He scrunches his eyebrows together and scowls like this." Leo then made a fairly accurate impression of Nico.

Soon after, they reach the cabin. Will raps his knuckles on Nico's window, making the pane shake once more. Nico's scowling face apears in the window.

"Can you get me out now?" Nico asks impatiently. Will winks in return and jogs to the front of the cabin where the other campers stand. Will gives Leo a double thumbs-up. Leo presses his hand to the pile of snow at the front of the cabin. At his touch, the snow melts, sending up a plume of steam.

After fully melting the snow, Leo knocks on the door. Barely after his first knock, the door swings open. The door knob slambs around, making a dent in the front of the cabin.

"What took you so long?" Nico shouts, his stomach growling. "I missed breakfast!"

"Don't worry." Will says, as he pulls a crumpled pancake out of his pocket.

"I'll take what I can get." Nico says with a shrug, and takes the pancake from Will's hand. Piper flinches, a look of disgust spreads across her face.

"You know Will, for a docter, that was a pretty un-sanitary thing to do." Piper says.

"Hey! My pockets aren't THAT dirty!" Will says. Piper shrugs. Nico has the lava wall next so they say goodbye and go their seperate ways. Nico walks off, munching his crumpled pancake the whole way.

Will sits on his bunk, chin resting on his hand, a few minutes later. _What am I going to get Nico for Christmas? _Will asks himself. He sits there on his bunk, pondering for a minute, when it comes to him. The perfect gift.

"Austin!" He calls across the cabin. Austin looks up from his book.

"Yeah man?" he asks.

"Can you do me a favor?" asks WIll, a wild grin spreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the feedback!**

Chapter 2

Nico

Nico rests after scaling the lava wall on the canoe dock, legs hanging over the side, almost touching the water. He gazes across the frozen-over lake. Yesterday, Lou Ellen dared Cecil to stand on the thin ice. Which had resulted in a very wet and pissed-off child of Hermes.

Nico feels a tap on his shoulder and immediatly swings his body around, almost punching Will in the face.

"Take it easy babe." Will says with a grin, "It's just me." Nico relaxes his shoulders and stares up at Will.

"Whatchu want?" Nico asks, gazing once more at the frozen lake.

"Well..." Will says grinning, "The Aphrodite girls are making ugly Christmas sweaters and I thought you might want to come."

Nico stares back at Will, a look of complete horror spreading across his face.

"Gods no!" Nico shouts, pulling away from Will.

"Sure you do!" Will laughs as he grabs Nico's arm arm and pulls him up. Will pulls Nico across the fields to the cabins, Nico kicking and screaming for help from the gods the whole way.

"Nico!" Will had shouted once they were halfway there. "Stop screaming! It's bad for your throat! When we are done i'm going down to the infirmary to get you a cup of tea."

Nico still didn't stop. He'd rather be locked in the infirmary with Leo for company than make sweaters. Soon enough (Although it had seemed like a very long time to Nico) They had reached the Aphrodite cabin.

"WHO'S READY FOR SOME GLITTER!" Will shouts, bursting through the Aphrodite cabin door, Nico still in his clutches. A few Aphrodite girls sit cross-legged on the cabin floor. Nico gazes across the room. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank are also there.

"You don't see Percy acting like a child and throwing a fit!" says Will, "Behave!"

Nico glared at Will. Sometimes Will still treated him like a little kid.

"Aww, Perfect!" One of the Aphrodite girls squeals. "Couples ugly Christmas sweater competetion!"

"Oh, no no no" Nico mutters, backing up against the door frame.

"Don't even think about it Nico." says Will, "I locked the door!"

"Perfect!" Hazel shouts, throwing her arms around Frank.

"Hmm, let's see..." Aphrodite girl number 2 says. "Let's put a timer on for ten minutes and one of them can dress the other."

"Boys dress girls!" Aphrodite girl 3 squeals. Will glances at Nico and grins.

"Nico, you're a girl now!" Will says, holding up a sweater.

"Um.. Uh.. I'M ALLERGIC TO SWEATERS!" Nico shouts, still backing away from Will. Will raises one eyebrow and stares at Nico.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Will says "I'm your docter."

Nico mutters to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. One of the Aphrodite girls hands the other groups sweaters.

"Mkay!" Aphrodite girl 4 says, looking down at her watch. "1... 2... 3!" she shouts, starting the timer. Will dives into the pile of supplies and runs back to Nico with his arms full of materials.

"Hey!" He shouts, as he pulls a sweater over Nico's head. Even with Nico's puffy jacket on, he's still small enough to easily fit into the sweater. Will rips off the top of a bottle of glue and pours it all over Nico's sweater. He opens a jar of rainbow glitter and starts shaking it over Nico. Only a few flakes come out at a time.

"Let's amp this up!" Will shouts as he pulls off the jar's lid and dumps the whole thing on Nico's head.

"WILL!" Nico screams. "You're supposed to be decorating the sweater! NOT ME!"

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist!" Will says, pulling out some colored felt.

"For the record, SOME of it is on your sweater." Will adds. Will cuts out a very lopsided Christmas tree and slaps it onto the front of Nico's sweater. He decorates the sleeves with mini pom-poms and tiny bells that jingle whenever Nico moves. Nico glances over at his competition. The other groups, however, are not covered in glitter. Percy has gone for an under-the-sea themed sweater, of course. Annabeth's sweater is covered in blue felt and tiny felt sea creatures. Hazel's sweater is decorated with rainbow snowflakes and felt stars. Nico looks down at his own sweater and sighs. He is pretty much a messy blob of every material availible.

Will is sticking on the last of the felt when one of the Aphrodite girls shouts "Time's up! Let's judge!" The judges sit together in a row as Annabeth walks down the length of the cabin as if it were a run-way.

The Aphrodite girls smile, laugh, and clap, complementing the elaborate deep-sea design. Hazel walks down next, getting some OOs and AHs across the cabin. At least her design is neat. Nico walks down next, And the Aphrodite girls fall silent. Nico stops in front of them when they burst out laughing.

"WILL!" Nico shrieks, looking across the cabin at him in the corner. Will flashes him a grin and a double thumbs-up. Meanwhile, the Aphrodite girls will not stop laughing. Nico's face turns bright red with embarassment as he sits down next to Will.

It takes five minutes to get the Aphrodite girls to stop laughing and pick a winner.

Percy and Annabeth place first. No surprise. Will and Nico get second, Hazel and Frank are third.

"Not bad!" Will shouts, holding his hand up for a high-five. Nico grumbles and slaps Will's hand.

"Come on man." Will says. "That was lame."

Nico swings his arms around Will and presses his lips to his.

"This better?" Nico asks.

"I love you death-boy" Will grins back.

**Hopefully more coming soon, if you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!**

December 22

Will

Will decides to work on Nico's present tomorow, and instead spend some quality Christmas time with him. They spend the morning making snow-men and cuddling in the warmth of the Hades cabin.

At lunch, they sit together at the Apollo table drinking hot-chocolate and munching on turkey sandwiches, when Chiron shouts.

"QUIET!" The crowd of demigods falls silent and stares up at Chiron.

"Today, we have a Christmas themed game for you!"

"Not that you deserve it of course." Mutters Mr. D.

"In the woods are ten hidden presents. Each package contains a coupon. For example, one Parcel contains a coupon for first shower times for a whole week." Says Chiron, ignoring Mr. D.

The campers start to mutter in assent.

"Bring back a package, and win that privledge for your whole cabin. Now get into your teams. Pairs of two only!"

At this command, the crowd of demigods choruses into shouts and yells, grabbing arms with their desired team-mate. Will grabs Nico's arm and smiles.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" asks the son of Hades. Will grins.

"Nope!"

The campers line up at the edge of the woods, eager to start the game. Will glances over at the other teams. Percy and Annabeth are together, no surprise. Hazel is with Frank, Jason with Piper, and Lou Ellen is with Cecil. The other groups are made up of demigods Will doesn't know too well.

"Remember!" Chiron shouts. "The woods are stocked full of monsters and traps, so beware!"

Nico smiles and grips Will's hand tighter.

"GO!" Chiron shouts over the murmering of the demigods.

The crowd of demigods surges forwards, and scatters into the woods.

Nico and Will stumble around for a few minutes, tripping over tree-roots, and pushing branches and grass out of their way.

They come across a huge oak tree, when Will hears Nico shout.

"Look!" Will follows Nico's finger up to the highest branch.

Sure enough, sitting at the top is an orange box, tied with a piece of yarn.

Nico begins climbing.

"Be careful!" Will shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah" Nico replies. He's halfway up the tree now.

"If you fall, you could break your neck!"

Nico stops climbing and gazes down at Will, glaring. He's almost to the package.

"Shut up." He says, and resumes climbing.

He reaches the branch where the package hangs, and snags it off the branch.

"NICO! Will shouts, "Be careful, it could be trapped!"

"I hope this has some sort of 'No chores for a week' coupon inside!" Nico says, ignoring Will as he starts moving back to the trunk of the tree.

"Nico!" Will shouts again, more urgent this time, "watch out for the-"

Will's call is cut short as Nico yelps, slipping on a piece of moss. His feet slip out beneath him, and he falls of the branch.

He tumbles downward, his body smacking against branches on his descent.

Will shouts some very innapropriate words that would make Hazel go berserk, and rushes towards Nico as his body hits the ground, package still in hand. Nico sits up, pulling his leg to his chest, groanimg. Will kneels next to him.

"Show me." Will says. Nico doesn't move.

"I'm fine." He says through gritted teeth. Will gives him a hard stare.

"Are you really going to lie to my face right now?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Nico extends his leg. He groans as Will pushes on his calf, murmering about how he wishes he brought his medical bag.

"Broken." Will says, "Next time, be more careful."

Nico flails his arms as Will scoops his own arms underneath him. Nico is still light as a feather.

_I Really need to get on to him about eating more. _Will thinks to himself.

"Hey!" Nico gasps, "I never told you that you could-"

"Docter's orders." Will says with a grin. Nico's face is always so cute when he's upset.

"I will personaly send an army of skeletons after you." Nico snarls. Will laughs.

"If you so much as summon a dog bone, I will strap you to a cot in the infirmary. Oh, and i'll have Leo stay in there and keep you company. Maybe Percy too." Will says. Nico's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try me, death boy?"

Nico sighs and relaxes into Will's arms. His hand still clutches the parcel.

Will carries him back to camp, where the other campers hang around. The game is over. Kayla spots them and rushes over.

"Is he okay?" She asks, looking startled.

"He'll be alright, I could use your help though." Will says. A knowing smile spreads across her face.

"I love the idea that you two are talking about me as is i'm not here." Says Nico.

Together, they walk to the infirmary (minus Nico, he's still being carried).

Will sets Nico on the nearest cot and turns to Kayla.

"Ready?" He asks. Nico starts sitting up, looking confused.

"Now!" Will shouts. He grabs Nico's torso and pins him to the bed. Nico screams and flails, but he is outnumbered, and weak. Kayla gets medical tape out of the drawer and ties Nico's hands to the bed post. Nico continues to shout and flail.

"Is this really neccessary?" Nico asks through a gasp of air.

"How else are we supposed to keep you from getting up?" Kayla asks. "You would think you would have learned your lesson after running away all those times when we try to help you."

"What is all this screaming going on in here?" Austin asks, entering the room. "Nico get possessed or something?"

"Want to help us splint Nico's leg?" Kayla asks. Austin backs up.

"I don't want an army of undead warriors after me! Nuh-uh." Austin says. "Have fun dieing."

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Kayla rolls her eyes, getting out materials for the splint. Nico refuses any ambrosia or nectar they try to feed him.

Nico's screams bring tears to Will's eyes as they pop the bone back into place.

**New chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again (for the millionth time) for all the feedback. It really makes me happy.**

December 23

Will

Nico needs a day or two of rest in the infirmary, so Will works on his present all morning with Piper.

That afternoon Will walks down to the infirmary to check on Nico.

He opens the infirmary door, clipboard in hand, and glances at Nico's cot. On the bed lays rumpled sheets and ripped up medical tape. Nico is gone. Will shrieks and drops his clipboard. It lands on the floor with a loud thud.

_If Nico puts too much stress on that leg, he'll need to spend even longer in the infirmary, he'll be in there on Christmas. _Will thinks to himself.

Will dashes across the field to the Apollo cabin. Kayla sits on her bunk, reading a book on oracles.

"Kayla!" Will shouts. She jumps and drops her book.

"Nico's gone!" He adds. She climbs out of her bed, ignoring the fallen book (Which would make Annabeth go crazy if she found out) and runs outside with Will.

Nico

Nico sits on the ground behind the rack of canoes, his head propped up in his hand. He's mostly concealed from the rest of camp, as long as nobody sees him from the other side of the lake. His leg is propped up on a rock, still heavily bandadged. Nico wouldn't ususally have left the infirmary, but this time it had been much worse. One of the other Apollo kids had been tending to a girl in the other room. All throughout the night that girl had screamed. This still wouldn't have usually bothered Nico. But this girl's screams reminded him of Bianca.

Nico had left the infirmary that morning, and dragged his broken leg behind him all the way to the canoe dock. He had also opened the package from the game last night. Inside was a coupon for no stable cleaning for a month. That'd probably make the Apollo kids happy. He'd need to tell Will soon.

Nico grits his teeth and stiffles a sob.

_Will is going to be so mad at me._ He thinks to himself.

A tear slides down his cheek as he gazes once more across the frozen lake.

_What am I going to do?_

Nico sits there for a few minutes until he hears Will shouting.

"NICO!" He hears in the distance, "Nico where are you?" Kayla's shouts join Will's and Nico curls up tighter and puts his head between his knees, sobbing.

Will and Kayla's shouts get louder and softer as they move around the camp shouting for Nico.

Not long after, the other campers join in the search. Nico hears the calls of Chiron, Percy, and all of his other camp-friends. With each shout, Nico curls up tighter and sobs harder.

_What if Will breaks up with me?_

Nico hears the clopping of Chiron's hooves behind him, on the other side of the canoe rack.

Chiron canters around, and stands in front of Nico. Nico curls up tighter, preparing himself for Chiron's lecture.

But it doesn't come.

Instead, Chiron pulls out his long ram's horn and blows into it.

_Oh no, this is worse, this is much, much worse._

Soon Will will be here. Nico peers through his knees. Chiron isn't even looking at him. He stands, rams horn still in hand, and waves his arm, beckoning the other campers closer.

"NICO!" Will shouts, running over to him. The other campers stand nearby, unsure of what to do.

"Go back to your cabins!" Booms Chiron, and all the other campers leave. Now it is only Will and Nico left.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Shouts Will. "You shouldn't have run off like that!"

Nico can hear the anger in Will's voice. He lifts his head and gazes up at Will, tears streaming down his face.

Will's eyes widen and his look of anger dissapears. Will sits next to Nico, nearly touching him, and starts to sob.

Nico wraps his arms around Will and sobs into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Nico whispers, his words muffled by Will's shirt.

Will puts his arms around Nico and pulls him closer.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Nico asks.

Will pulls away, his mouth open with shock.

"You're an idiot, Nico" Says Will, smiling now, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Nico looks perplxed for a moment, before grabbing the front of Will's shirt and pulling his lips to his.

Nico pulls away, his face red with embaressment, but that kiss had filled him with warmth. It was worth it.

He's surprised to see that Will is smiling.

"Holy Zeus! Get a room, you two!"

They both jump, startled by the sudden noise. It's Cecil and Lou Ellen.

"I thought Chiron told you to go back to your cabins." Says Will, crossing his arms.

Cecil crosses his arms, mimicking Will.

"I thought Chron told you to go back to your cabins." Mimicks Cecil, in a snobby immitation of Will.

Will is just standing up when Lou Ellen screams.

Lou Ellen and Cecil jump, behind them is half a dozen skeletons, each armed with a bayonett.

The pair runs away screaming, arms in the air, closely followed by the undead warriors.

"NICO!" Will says, exasperated. "I thought I told you not to do that."

Nico crosses his arms, and sighs at the ground.

"Come on Nico." Says Will.

"But-"

Will scoops his arms under Nico and hoists him into the air.

"Let's go back to your cabin." Says Will, smiling.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I've typed everything i've written (I write my fanFIcs on paper before typing them up) But hopefully I will be able to write more soon. The next Chapter should come out within the next 24 hours. Thanks for reading. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I was going to publish this sooner. Oops. I'm sorry I had a huge case of writer's block and this chapter is going to be pretty short. BUT, I promise I will get a new one out very soon. Thanks for understanding.**

**Oh, also thanks for the feeedback. It really makes my day.**

Christmas eve (Dec. 24)

Will

Will has spent all night in the Hades cabin with Nico and his body longed for more sleep. They had spent the night curled up together in Nico's bunk, chatting, and had were fatigued.

...

That morning after breakfast Will has taken Nico down to the infirmary to check on his leg.

It had healed remarkably well. He was still in a cast, of course, but Will had found him a pair of crutches so he could at least move around a bit better

Will wanted to go ice-skating on the frozen lake with the other campers, but he obviously couldn't go with Nico, so the pair sat down against a tree and watched the other campers skate. Piper had felt bad that they couldn't join in the fun, so she brought them each a mug of hot-chocolate. The mugs sent up wafts of steam into the cold air.

"What do you want to do?" Will asks, after a sip from his mug. Nico gazes across the lake at the other campers and shrugs his shoulders.

Will glances back at the other campers as well.

Leo's tongue is stuck to a pole, and Calypso has her arms around him, trying to pull him off. Clarrise and the rest of the Ares cabin are howling with laughter.

"I'd better go fix that." Will says, rolling his eyes and standing up.

Nico gets up as well and hobbles after him on his crutches.

Nico looks slightly amused at the sight of Leo when they get to him.

"Clarisse dared him." says Calypso, crossing her arms and glaring at Leo. "And this IDIOT actually fell for it." Leo puts on an innocent grin.

"Can you get him off?" asks Calypso.

Will pours the rest of his hot-chocolate on Leo's tongue and it slides off the pole. Will sighs and looks forlornly into his empty cup.

"It's okay, Will, you can have the rest of mine." Says Nico, handing him the mug. "I don't like hot-choclate anyways."

Leo and Calypso thank him as Will and Nico begin to walk back to the Hades cabin.

"You look like you're having trouble with those crutches." Says Will as Nico stumbles. "I could carry you. If you want." He says with a sly grin.

Nico snorts and turns his head in the opposite direction.

...

They sit on the cabin floor and play cards, talking casually an drinking Cokes that one of the satyrs got Nico after they felt bad about his leg injury.

"So, are you excited for Christmas?" Will asks. "I can't wait to give you your gift."

PPTPPTHH

Nico spits out a mouthfull of soda and his eyes widen at Will.

"You know what?" Nico says, trying hastilly to get up."I, Uh, just remembered I have to, um, Clean the stables!"

Nico grabs his jacket and dashes out the door. Will rolls his eyes and smiles.

_Nico couldn't come up with a good excuse to save his life._

He glances out the window and sees Leo and Frank at the edge of the woods, dragging a huge pine tree behind them. Having nothing to do, Will pulls on his jacket and runs outside to greet them.

Leo and Frank are arguing with eachother and making wide hand-gestures when Will aproaches them.

"Well I think we should make ornaments, like, big versions of all the past camp beads. It would look better than those crusty old ones we use every year!" Says Leo, throwing his arms into the air.

"But the tradition!" Says Frank.

"Hey, guys." Says Will, waving. Leo and Frank pause their argument and turn to Will.

"Where's Nico at?" asks Leo. "You two are pretty much unseperable. I hardly see one of you with out the other."

Frank nudges Leo with his elbow.

"Your ears are on fire, again." He says, smirking.

Will shrugs at Leo's statement and leans against a tree.

"So what are you up to, anyways?" He asks.

"Christmas tree to put in the middle of the cabins." Says Leo, extinguishing his ears.

"Need any help?" Will asks.

Leo and Frank exchange looks and shrug.

The trio proceeds to drag the huge pine tree to the circle of cabins.

On the way, Will sees Nico and Percy dash across the field, and into the Poseidon Cabin.

Will grunts. He's been wary of Percy since Nico had his first crush on him.

Nico

Nico pinches the bridge of his nose and paces around Percy's cabin.

"I can't believe I chose you, of all people, to help me." He mumbles to Percy, who hangs over the side of his top bunk.

"You have good taste." Says Percy, grinning.

"I can't believe I forgot Will's present." Mumbles Nico, his head in his hands.

"Well, do you have any idea of what you want to get him?" asks Percy.

"I want to get him an engagement ring." mumbles Nico.


End file.
